Healing Powers
Banish Disease Psychometabolism(Healing) Level: Psion/Wilder 4, Psychic Warrior 4, Life 5 Display: Visual, Olfactory Casting Time: 1 action Range: Personal Target: You Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Fort negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) Power Points: 7 This power cures all diseases that the subject is suffering from. The power also kills parasites, including green slime and others. Certain special diseases may not be countered by this spell or may be countered only by a caster of a certain level or higher. Augment: If you spend an additional 6 power points, this power can affect all creatures (up to 1/manifester level) within a radius of 25'+2'/manifester level. If you spend an additional 10 power points, this power can cure the victim of any disease, parasite, or similar bodily affliction. For each additional power point you spend, the manifester level of this spell is raised by 1. Body Renewal Psychometabolism(Healing) Level: Psion/Wilder 4, Egoist 3, Life 4 Display: Visual, Audible, Olfactory Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Fort negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) Power Points: 7 This power converts one point of permanent ability drain on the subject to 2 points of ability damage on the same ability. It also completely cures all fatigue or exhaustion in the subject. Augment: If you spend an additional 3 power points, you may transfer the ability drain on one ability to ability damage on a different ability of your choice. If you spend an additional 4 power points, you convert an additional point of ability drain to ability damage. Dissipate Venom Psychometabolism(Healing) Level: Psion/Wilder 3, Pyschic Warrior 3, Life 4 Display: Visual, Olfactory Manifesting Time: 1 action Range: Personal Target: You Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Fort negates (harmless) Power Resistance: Yes (harmless) Power Points: 5 You instantly detoxify any sort of venom in the creature or object touched. A poisoned creature suffers no additional effects from the poison, and any temporary effects are ended, but the spell does not reverse instantaneous effects, such as hit point damage, temporary ability damage, or effects that do not go away on their own. Augment: If you spend an additional 6 power points, this power can affect all creatures (up to 1/manifester level) within a radius of 25'+2'/manifester level. Empathic Transfer Relief Psychometabolism(Healing) Level: Psion/Wilder 4 Display: Visual Casting Time: 1 action Range: Personal Target: You Duration: 1 round/level Saving Throw: No Spell Resistance: No Power Points: 7 The manifester does not suffer the ill effects of any condition transferred to him for the duration of this power. Conditions already affecting the manifester remain active, and if the newly transferred conditions are not removed before duration's end, they affect the manifester normally. Augment: For each additional power point you spend, the duration extends one round. Heal the Mind Telepathy Level: Psion/Wilder 5, Telepathy 4 Display: Visual Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Target: 1 creature Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) Power Points: 9 This power cures feeblemind, insanity, or other mental disability. The manifester must make a Will save versus the condition's original save with a +4 bonus, or become affected with the condition as well. If the manifester fails this Will save by more than 10, the target isn't healed. Augment: For each extra power point you spend, the manifester gains a +1 on his will save. Restore Sense Psychometabolism(Healing) Level: Psion/Wilder 5, Psychic Warrior 5, Life 6 Display: Visual Casting Time: 1 action Range: Personal Target: You Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Fort negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) Power Points: 9 This power cures blindness, deafness, or any other single condition that eliminates or impairs one of the target's senses, whether the effect is normal or magical in nature. The power does not restore sensory organs that have been lost, but it repairs them if they are damaged. Augment: If you spend an additional 6 power points, this power can affect all creatures (up to 1/manifester level) within a radius of 25'+2'/manifester level. Category:RulesCategory:Psionics